miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tale 1: Besmirched Noble's Son (Tired Blupi)
Tale 1: Besmirched Noble's Son is a tale from the Miitopia Tales DLC. It's first accessible after rescuing the Princess of Greenhorne in the main story. This tale takes place right after the Dark Lord took control of the Greenhorne monsters but long before the protagonist's arrival at the Greenhorne Castle. Synopsis The tale begins with the Besmirched Noble's Son being kicked out of the castle by the castle guards for trying to sneak into the castle. As he walks back through Easin Hills, he sadly admits that he will never get close to his good friend, the Princess of Greenhorne. The next day, he plans to sneak into the castle once again until a random Flower Mii runs past him, being chased by a pair of Goblins. Hearing the Flower's cry for help, the Nobleboy decides to try to help the person. Predictably, when he tries to confront the Goblins, he gets beaten up. The two Goblins then laugh and run off. When he gets up, the Flower Mii compliments him for trying to be brave, saying that despite his failure in actually battling the Goblins, he managed to keep the Flower Mii safe. The Nobleboy is pleased by this, blushing. However, he then starts confessing that despite all that he still doubts that he can see his good friend again, let alone confronting the royal family as a whole. The Flower Mii thinks for a bit, then gets an idea. The Flower Mii tells him to come back to the Easin Hills again the next day, but not before asking his name first. The Nobleboy, after telling his name and identity, wonders why he should go to the same spot again, but the Flower Mii won't tell the reason until he does so. The next day later, the Besmirched Noble's Son has arrived at the Easin Hills once again, now waiting for the Flower Mii to show up. Once the aforementioned Mii shows up, they begin telling the Nobleboy that he has a map to a cave nearby. The cave is called Magic Cave, where it is said that a lone wizard lives there. The wizard is said to be able to grant powerful magic to people who desperately need it, but the road to his place is said to be quite rough for mere travelers. The Nobleboy begins to imagine what he would be like with magic powers before the Flower Mii snaps him out of it. The Flower Mii then admits that they have been planning to go there themselves, but traveling alone feels too risky for them. So at the same time, this also serves as doing the Flower Mii's favor of accompanying them. The Nobleboy agrees with this. And so, they begin exploring the cave, but little do they know that the Serious Soldier has been spying on them the entire time from behind the bushes. At a deeper part of the cave, the Flower Mii ends up losing their face to a monster, forcing the Besmirched Noble's Son to fight it. Unfortunately, the monster and its cronies are too strong for the Nobleboy to fight by himself. He thinks that all is lost until the King and his Royal Supports arrive to fight by his side. After recovering the Flower Mii's face, said Mii thanks the Nobleboy for saving them yet again. The Nobleboy is then confused at why the King and his Royal Supports are following him. The King tells him about the Serious Soldier's report and begins to worry about him, even though he's still yet to fully support him. The Nobleboy is disappointed at this, but the Flower Mii then tells him to assure him that he can become more confident, since he's getting closer to where the lone wizard is supposed to be. Unfortunately, the Flower Mii is too exhausted to go any further, though the Nobleboy insists that he will be fine all by himself. The Flower Mii compliments him before letting him go further. The King ponders if he can go visit the lone wizard as well, but he has difficulty moving due to his size. His Royal Supports also refuse to make him go follow the Nobleboy as the hole that leads to the rest of the cave is too small for him to enter. Once the Besmirched Noble's Son reaches the deepest part of the cave, he begins calling out for the wizard. The good news is that the wizard does exist. The bad news is that said wizard has his face stolen by a monster that he has to fight alone. After defeating it and restoring his face, the Wizard introduces himself before admitting that he hasn't gotten any new visitors for a long time. He then asks what the Nobleboy's request is. The Nobleboy is delighted by this only for him to then stop and think about whether having magic is actually worth it just to please the royal family, considering that he has managed to beat up monsters, saved the Flower Mii yet again, and lasted through the rest of the cave by himself. The Wizard simply smiles and tells him that it's okay if he doesn't want to learn any magic powers, as he can also simply give some advice instead if he needs one. The Nobleboy then looks at the Wizard and begins telling him about his problems. The Wizard understands his situation and simply advises him to keep building confidence. The Nobleboy is confused at this before the Wizard clarifies that he simply needs to act selfless, be courageous, and not lose hope easily. He also adds that mere combat prowess won't be helpful if he's not confident at all. The Nobleboy is satisfied by this and promises to do so, ending the tale. Characters Party |-|Besmirched Noble's Son= "Grew up with the princess, but now rarely gets the chance to see her." The main character of this tale. He starts off at level 10 and has completely different stats compared to his depiction in the main story. He has no compatible weapon and equipment, so boosting stats can only be done via level-up and grub. Despite his lack of held weapon, he has access to skills, most of which are physical attacks. He has very low stats because of his lack of compatible equipment, not helped by his slow stat growth which becomes even slower as he gains more levels. In this tale, his personality is set as Airheaded, giving him access to Oops!, Frolic, and Sleepyhead quirks. As part of the tale's mechanics, this can't be changed. The Besmirched Noble Son's default attack is single-target only. Stats Skills |-|Flower= "A troubled traveler with a very rare map in possession. Not a very skilled fighter, but strong." A new character for this tale, whose look is decided by the player. Their equipment consists of the Four-Leaf Clover set. A temporary companion to the Besmirched Noble's Son, based on a later job of the same name, this Mii is a guest party member for a few stages, meaning that they can't form any relationships, will always act last in battles, and can't have their stats boosted. They later have their face stolen and put on a monster that must be fought. After that, they no longer join the Besmirched Noble's Son for the rest of the tale. Their skill set is based on the actual Flower job unlocked later in Realm of the Fey, though they can only use Bluster, Sweet Fragrance, Restoring Whistle, and Flower Power aside from their regular attacks. |-|King= "Greenhorne's king. A much-loved gentle giant with a large appetite." The very same King found in the main story, he makes a teammate appearance during the first boss battle only, which is difficult to be won by The Besmirched Noble's Son alone. He serves to help the titular character in that particular battle after he got the report concerning the latter from the Serious Soldier. The King comes at max level with five skills in disposal. His regular attack appears to cause splash damage to enemies adjacent to his target. As he never joins the Besmirched Noble's Son's party after that one battle, it's unclear whether he has unique equipment or not. The King's personality in this tale is set as Laid-back. Stats Skills |-|Royal Supports= "He looks like he's trying hard, but he tends to daydream...a lot." "Eternally loyal to the king, but a bit too set in his ways." The two Royal Supports that carry the King around. They end up joining one battle, the same one the King participates in. Both characters share the same stats and skills (and both are set to LV. 35), only differentiated by personality. The Left Royal Support is set as Cool, while the Right Royal Support is set as Laid-back. They don't seem to have unique equipment compatible for them. The Royal Supports' default attacks are single-target only. Stats Skills Other characters Castle Guard *'Serious Soldier' - "Whether Royalty or a hill of beans, he'll defend it with his life." *'Lax Soldier' - "Doesn't mind slacking off. It's Greenhorne, for crying out loud." Magic Cave *'Lone Wizard' - "Prefers to live alone deep in the caves, yet still very welcoming to visitors." Locations Locations accessible by the player in this tale. This does not list locations that only appear during cutscenes. *Greenhorne **Easin Hills **Magic Cave Category:Miitopia Tales (Tired Blupi)